


How can I trust you?

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is ready to earn Kathryn's trust back, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Post-Endgame, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: Fictober 2018: Prompt #3: ''How can I trust you?"Without Beta - because it's for my Beta reader and I wanted to surprise her. All mistakes are mine.





	How can I trust you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts).



“How can I trust you?” she asks me and her voice is a mere whisper.

Her question surprises me. I turn my head to look at her. She’s still snuggled against my side, her hair disheveled and her eyes full of tenderness and passion after our lovemaking. It was our first time.

I think I waited for her to say something different. Maybe I just _hoped_ for it. I thought that she’d say to me that she loves me. She has already told me but I wouldn’t mind to hear it again. Or that we could be happy together from now on. We’ve been through a lot Kathryn, haven’t we? Do we need to have this conversation now?

Maybe we should. Maybe this is the final step of this transition. Then, we probably could move on and build a life together. We don’t need unspoken words between us anymore.

How can she trust me? I’ve always liked your questions, Kathryn. They’re always to the point. A few years ago, she trusted me with her life. I foolishly thought that it could be like this forever. I had betrayed her more than once. I had betrayed my Captain by disobeying her orders. I had betrayed my friend by ordering Tuvok, brainwashed, to point his phaser at her and cancelling our dinner plans because I had to go on a date with Seven. I had betrayed the woman I’ve loved most in my life by standing next to another woman when we finally reached Earth. You’re right, Kathryn. How can you trust me?

I plant a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles faintly at me. Probably she wants to encourage me. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looks beautiful and rested. She hasn’t looked that good in a long time.

“I don’t know if I have the answer Kathryn but I love you. Let me prove to you that I can earn your trust back. I really want to be with you, so I’m asking you now to trust me one last time. I want to show you that I really believe in us. Can you do this?” I ask then hesitantly.

Her smile widens and she snuggles closer to me.

“Do you think that we have time for this?”

I smile too. Everything is going to be okay.

“I think that we finally have all the time in the world,” I assure her.

Or at least we _deserve_ to have it.


End file.
